The end of the trail
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to Wounded w that Loksat is dead thanks to Jackson Hunt.Who will be next to take over his organization?
1. Chapter 1

The end of the trail

This story deals with the aftermath of Loksat having been found and killed by Jackson Hunt in my past story Wounded Pride.

Several days after the authorities had found the body of Loksat in his Virginia home, was at the time that Jackson Hunt along with Kate Beckett and Rita, were finally able to find just where the shipment of drugs were coming into the New Jersey estimate cost of the which was over 20 million dollars of pure cocaine.

Now that the shipment having been found, along with Loksat now dead, the question now was just who is going to be taking Loksat's place in the meantime, until things start to calm down.

But it didn't with Captain Kate Beckett needed to find the second shipment that was due in a few days, somewhere now in the New York City seaport.

And with her husband Castle now out of the hospital after being shot at the seaport, while looking for the was just glad to be home finally despite everything now that his wife was now going full speed ahead with her plan.

She had already told everyone that she loves, that its part of her inner being at this point.

As she is just so close!

Washington D.C. Senate office of James O' Rourke,New York City District.

Senator O'Rourke having just arrived to his office, was greeted by two men having to be waiting for him.

Anthony Wilkson told O' Rourke that his secretary let them in.

O' Rourke walks over to the two men wearing dark tan suits and dark glasses.

"Did you hear the news about the congressman Daniel Roberts?" He replied to the senator in his ear.

"You mean Loksat?" He said with such coldness in his voice.

The other man speaks up. "I don't know about any of you, but we need for you Congressman to take over for the duration until we know what exactly is going on with all of the drug shipments.

"And thanks to Jackson Hunt for having to take out Loksat at the most important time!"

O'Rourke tells them with anger over taking his fear.

"Very well gentlemen!"," I will call the others as well to let them know that I will be taking over the operation until further notice."

New York Seaport,Dock 12

Captain Kate Beckett and her crime scene unit ,were checking the area barges having arrived the past few days including the dogs for anything that looked like Cocaine inside the containers.

She had asked Ryan and Esposito to stay around a few days with permission from the Dock master to work under cover just like before,as with L.T. and Hayley ,as she was the first volunteer to help out Beckett and was hoping that nothing happens this time around.

There was nothing else to do at the moment, as Beckett decided to call the precinct before heading on home.

Meanwhile at the Loft, Castle while working in his office heard that some one was knocking at his door,as he gets up out of his chair to open the door moving slowly.

Standing in the hallway was his father Jackson Hunt and his wife Rita.

"My god Dad!" "Why are the both of you doing here in the first place?" While walking the both of them into the loft very quickly.

"We are here to see how your doing son." Hunt said to his son looking like he really didn't believed him in the first place.

"I am doing much better thank you,""The doctors tell me it will take time for the shoulder and my right leg to heal proper with rest and therapy."

"Good news Richard!" Hunt goes to give his son a quick hug.

"We can't stay long." Rita said to her step son Richard Castle.

"Why dad?" He replied to the both of them watching around the loft.

"I just found out from my sources that a new man has taken over Loksat's organization."

"Some one in the congress name James O' Rourke is the much bigger fish to catch at the moment!" He replied with murder on his agenda.

"Then Dad, who was actually Loksat?" Looking on with concern in his face.

"Loksat was congressman Daniel Roberts for the New York state region."He points out to his son listening contently to his every word.

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The end of the trail

SHOWDOWN

It was not soon after Hunt and Rita arrived that Kate Beckett showed up at the loft.

She wasn't happy for when she saw both Hunt and Rita sitting at the kitchen counter talking to Castle, he was able to see it in her eyes having to be walking away into the bedroom.

"Excuse me Dad, I need to speak with my wife!" As he moves away from the counter.

"Richard just make sure she is find after all." He spoke while his son while he was walking away very slowly with his right leg.

"She was not happy to see us at all!" She replied to her husband looking on with concern mostly.

"I know!" Taking a large gulp of his soda.

Meanwhile in the bedroom.

Castle goes over to his wife in the corner going into her draw to change her clothes.

"What's wrong,Kate?" Standing his ground until he knew on what was going on with his wife.

"Rick!" "What the hell are they doing here in the first place?" Slamming the draw once again.

"First of all Kate, he's my father!" Saying the words with venom in his voice. "And second they are only here for a short time." Walking away from her a little to calm down.

"But why?" "I need to know on just what is going on in the first place,Babe." She said in a much calmer tone of her voice.

"I don't know Kate!", I don't know on whether or not I should tell you in the first place!"

"Because of your obsession with Loksat and your history with Bracken and the others that were involved with your mother's murder.

"How dare you say that to me, after all we have been through the last 8 years and for me,ever since I was 19 years old." As she walks away steaming mad to go into the bathroom.

He goes to grab his wife turning her around to face him."Now you listen to me,Kate!" "I will not aloud you to continue on with this bullshit in trying to find Loksat's drugs and whom ever decides to take over his organizations." At that particular moment after saying those he was in trouble mostly.

"And what makes you think there will be some one else in charge?"

It was at this point that Hunt standing at the doorway tells her the news to really get her pissed further.

"That's because there is a new man have already taken over the entire operation both here in New York,Virginia and Washington D.C.!" As he moves away to be near his son.

By her body language, Castle could tell that his wife was ready for anything that his father was throwing at her.

"Who is this man in the first place?" She said to both Castle and his father.

"I can't tell you!" "Because he will surely go after you and me after finding out who actually killed Congressman Daniel Pierce."

"Who?" She replied.

"Loksat!" "And believe me,this new man is just as dangerous as Loksat for when he was alive." Saying the words with calmness within his demeanor.

"And as for Loksat's new man, Kate!", I won't aloud you to go after him without my help or any one else!" "We are in this together no matter what!" Going over to her to pull her into a slow, passionate kiss while his father was looking on.

"Very well!" "Just tell me so that I can check up on him for my files at the precinct."

"Congressman James O' Rourke,New York City district 12." "Now if you excuse me,Rita and I need to leave."

"Where are you going dad?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that,Richard!" "The less you know the better!" As he leaves the bedroom after giving his son a quick hug as with Kate Beckett.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The End Of the Trail

It has always been the work that had kept me alive all these years,for when it comes to finally find my mother's murder,I would never believed that taking actions would actually have others take over Loksat's drug organization.

I just could not believe it for when Hunt finally told me on just who was Loksat in the first place,and with this having my own husband knowing the information instead of me.

I am still very angry,once that Castle's father and Rita had left for some unknown place.

It's been hard enough during the past few months to lie to Castle,as to why I had left him in the first place.

So here we are now together finally,since I said that I needed him after all to help in the search for the missing drugs worth a fortune.

I hear Castle calling me into his office,I decided to at least hear in what he has to say to me.

I see him at his laptop writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What's going on Castle.",As she goes to stand in front of his desk.

"I found out where Congressman O'Rourke lives!" Handing her a piece a paper with the address.

"And?" While looking at it.

"How about we get two men from your precinct working undercover to see if we can find anything useful for when it comes to evidence?",along with his office being bugged with these little items my father gave me before he left.

"Don't tell me,you want Ryan and Esposito to do the work",and then what happens when there is a problem?"

"It's a good plan,just as long as the guys know what there doing before the Congressman finds out anything at all." Moving up from his and table to be in front of his wife.

"Look Kate,we need to do this after what happen to me and the others.",too much is involved for when it comes to our overall well being."

Castle,you do realize on just how much is involved with those bugs to try and find the cocaine?"

"I do,Kate!" As he goes to lean down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Before I continue on with all this Castle,But I found that your father giving me that hug was way out of character for him.",Unless he pulled a real trick to place some form of bug on me to keep track of where I would going all of the time."

"Lets find out!" Castle moves to check her for any foreign object on her person.

It wasn't long before they found the bug that was in Kate's bun to keep her hair up.

"I just don't believe it,Castle that he would actually stoop to something stupid like that."She was pissed as hell while she started for the kitchen for something to eat.

"Just where are you going in the first place?" He followed her into the kitchen taking out items from frig,as she went along trying to calm down.

"You know what!" She through the bug that was in her hand down the sink after smashing it into the kitchen counter.

"Do you feel better now,Kate?" He replied.

"Yes!",I do feel better Castle."As she goes into his embraced trying to hide from crying from this entire affair.

"Why don't you go call Kevin and Javier our plan,and see if they have any other ideas to work with as well!"

As for Jackson Hunt and his wife Rita,he was pissed now that Beckett had found the bug on her,while slamming the car door while parked near the Central Park needed to stage his plan to find his advisory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The End Of The Trail

Several hours later after Beckett had called Ryan and Esposito, She was able to make sure that the plan was set to begin with, having to stake out O' Rourke's home without having to get caught.

Ryan and Esposito were able to dress as gardener's with having to received permission to begin work with tending to the local flora, trees and bushes.

They were able to keep busy, since the Congressman was not at home, having to be busy at his New York city office.

There was only two aids staying in the house at the moment, while O' Rourke's wife Elizabeth was away traveling overseas for company business.

It was an hour later, when Ryan working on one of the bushes, that both aids were leaving the house. This was there chance, to get inside the house to look for any type of evidence.

Once they were able to make sure that the car with the two men were gone, They were able to get into the house by passing the alarm system. Since they were able to find out the information from the alarm company, explaining to them that it was a police matter.

A block away from the home of James O' Rourke, Jackson Hunt having to be using his binoculars, was able to see that Beckett's people from the precinct were under cover.

He was really pissed after seeing that his plan to get into house, wasn't working out at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Rita asked her husband looking through the binoculars.

"I don't like this one bit!" He said to his wife looking on with concern.

"We need to get out of here right now, and find out when will be the next time, we will be able to check out the house."

Inside the house, on the second floor. Ryan was going through the draws in the congressman's office, along with his computer.

Making sure using there gloves, to not leave any type of prints.

Javier having to be checking the computer, wasn't able to find out anything, until he noticed a piece of paper that was in the garbage.

Ryan asked him, "What is it?" While looking at the paper.

"I have a feeling, Ryan that is the key, we have been looking for after all this time!" Javier mention while putting the evidence back into it's proper place. He was able to take a picture of it on his phone, and sending it to Beckett at the precinct.

Kate Beckett having to be in her office at the time, Esposito's picture of the evidence that he found, came through to her cell.

At first she didn't know what to expect, But from what she could see, It was the number of the dock for where the latest shipment of cocaine.

But now she needed, is to find out when it's going to be arriving in the first place. She didn't need a repeat of the last time!

Congressman James O' Rourke having to be busy in his office, Received a phone call from one of men in charge of getting his next shipment into the seaport.

O' Rourke made sure that no one was around at the time that the call came in.

"All right, Tell me when and where before I decide to take any kind of action in the meantime!" While taking out a piece of paper from his office draw.

"Four days, at Dock 12, South Street Seaport." As he writes the information, before placing it into his coat pocket.

"Thank you!" He said before hanging up the phone.

It was at this moment, that his plan was starting to work out just find. However he needed to find out, just where is Jackson Hunt is at this particular moment.

After Ryan and Esposito had left the house, It was Hunt's chance, as well to get inside the house, espically when he's an expert on how to get inside without tripping the alarm.

Hunt decided to head towards the back of the house, when his phone started to chirp. As his caller I.D. showed that the call was from New York City.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The End Of The Trail

At dock 12, Dock master Robert Simmons in charge of all barge shipments, was going over the manafest, when he noticed something very odd with the barge that was coming in from Korea. There were too many boxes listed, as compared to what his paper work was saying in the first place.

He needed to verified with his boss, who was in his office at the moment. He walked in, while Anthony was talking on the phone with someone.

He waited until, he was finished. As went to sit down at the front of his desk, pile high with folders.

A few minutes later, Anthony came over to sit at his desk.

What's on your mind Robert? While moving around his paperwork.

"I need for to check something for me on the computer, something just does not look right with the count on barge 26 from Korea." He said while handing him the paperwork.

"Let's see!" He goes to turn on the computer, to check into the merchandise amount of boxes. After a minute he speaks up.

"Well Anthony!"

"It does look like, there is an additional 20 extra boxes that is not listed with what type of items are supposed to be inside."

He tells his dock manager of 12 years.

"This is strange totally, so what do we do in the meantime?" He said while getting up from his chair to go back to his work before going home in a few hours.

"Robert, I suggest that you don't say anything to anybody about the difference, until we know for sure!" He replied to his friend as well.

"Find!" Walking out of the office, knowing that something was not right at all.

In the office, Anthony got on the phone to call New York City, and the residence of Congressman James O' Rourke.

"O' Rourke was just getting home from his office, when the call came in.

"Hello, He said to the caller on the other end, while placing his suitcase onto the side of his desk.

"Yes, this is Anthony, Just to let you know your shipment is in endangered from being exposed, my dock manager has been asking me questions today about the extra 20 boxes on the Korean barge."

What are you planning on doing anything about it?" He replied very coldly with his response.

" Remove him, as soon as I know that he was able to find out the complete truth of the drug shipment?"

"Good!", just make sure that you do, I don't the need the heat coming down on us now, or anyone else as matter of fact!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The End Of The Trail

Anthony had to be very careful with his latest moves, to avoid being caught by Simmons, he was very sure that something was not right with the shipment coming from Korea.

He decided after getting home to his apartment, but first he needed to make sure that no one was in his apartment, as he went to check all of the rooms.

There was nothing, but when he was looking through the blind, he noticed a black car across the street. It was at this point, that someone was after him in regard to the information that he had found on the manafest.

He decided to head out of his apartment taking a few items with him in his small bag, he was able to go towards the back entrance of the apartment building, and head out away from the car that was watching him.

He had to talk with the police before he winds up dead.

While at the seaport dock, Robert Simmons having finished up his work for the day. He was going over the conversation that he had with Anthony.

Simmons decided to call O' Rourke, on whether or not, he needed anything special for his next holiday event with all of the politician's for New York city for Christmas.

O' Rourke having to be the phone with his accountant, when another call was coming in. "Jim, I will talk to you tomorrow about the rest of the information, I have another call that I need to take."

"Yes!" He said to Simmons.

"Sir, the reason I am calling, is to find out if you need anything special for the Christmas party?"

"Actually, I do!", I need several bottles of the wine that you got me the last time, as with several pounds of that special roast beef and rib eye, if you can!"

"I will see what I can do in the meantime, otherwise I do need to ask you in regard to my friend Anthony."

"From what I know at this moment, is that I have two men watching his apartment right now. As the phone goes dead.

He goes back to his work for another ten minutes with checking the information that O'Rourke asked him.

Since it was around seven o clock, Kate Beckett was getting ready to leave and head on home to her husband.

L.T. working the overnight shift since he was promoted, He knocked on the captain's door.

"Come", as she said to who ever was knocking on the door.

L.T. walks in. "Sir, there is some one here that wishes to have protection, before he gets killed." He said with calm in his voice.

'Really!", She tells him. "Where is this person L.T.?" While getting up from her chair.

A few minutes later in the bullpen, Anthony Wilkson started to sing to Beckett, L.T. and another officer taking down notes in regard to what he was telling them.

"Mr. Wilkson, in regard to what your saying, you will need protection for sure." As Beckett was telling him, along with his options, for which she was about to say to him.

"I have no idea what is going to be happening to me, once Simmons and who ever else is behind this nightmare."

"You have several options to work from at this point, we can place you into the witness protection program, as I can call them right now to send officers to come and take you to the safe house up in Albany."

"I will do it, Captain Beckett!" Feeling some what better that his life will be protected.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The End Of The Trail

It was an hour later, Anthony was on his way to Albany to the safehouse with the officers. They were able to make a stop to pick up supplies. Anthony was just glad, that he was able to get away for now, knowing full well what can happen.

Jackson Hunt and his wife Rita having been mostly staying in the area of New York City, after he had made brief contact with James O' Rourke, having to tell him that his organization and himself will not be safe no longer.

He had told Rita, that he felt that he might of been losing his touch after all of these years.

"Maybe, your been thinking of your son and Beckett, to get in the way of your work?" She said with caution.

Possible!", We need to plan further, on just what O' Rourke plans to do next, along when his cocaine will be arriving.

"And what makes, you think that the cocaine will be arriving soon?"

"Because I have information that tells me otherwise." He said with confidence talkng to his wife.

At the loft. Kate Beckett arrived home, to meet up with her husband that was in the kitchen making a late dinner for the both of them. She had called earlier, to let him know that she would be late, because something came up at the last minute.

"Hey!, How are you?" Moving out from around the counter to give her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Starved, Babe." She tells him while moving over to see what he cooked for dinner.

"Why are you late any way?" He said to her with curiosity, since its part of his personality.

"It would seem that Congress James O' Rourke will be asking for protection, since there are number of people that are after his cocaine, along with a great deal of information involving his organization."

"What are you talking, Kate?"

"Someone that works for the South Street Seaport, found information in regard to his cocaine or least he thinks that 20 boxes on the Korean barge will be here soon that was not on the original manifest."

"So what happen to have you late for dinner?"

"Lets just say, I now have this informant with the Witness Protection program upstate, until everything blows over to keep him safe."

"I do hope Kate, that your informant will stay alive, knowing how dangerous the situation can get at time.

"That's for sure Castle!", however for now, we have to just wait it out and see what happen's next."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The End Of The Trail

Hunt had no choice, but to see his advisory Congressman James O' to see if he can put a little scare into him.

He told Rita, that he needed to do something really important, as he didn't tell her what at this time.

He took off heading for the Congressman's home.

O'Rourke having just arrived home from his session at the office. He wasn't in no mood at all to be playing any type of games with anyone.

His cocaine would be arriving within the next 24 hours, and he doesn't need any slip ups.

It was some time later. O' Rourke walked into his bedroom after finishing some last minute business in his office, and a 20 minute ride having to be stuck in traffic.

He goes in to turn on the light, when he sees someone that he's not seen in a very long time.

"Hunt!", What the hell are you doing here in the first place?"

Moving over to his dresser draw to see if he can find his gun.

"I suggest you don't! He tells him, while waving his gun in front of his face.

"What do you want Hunt?" While moving from him, so that he can sit down on the edge of his bed.

"A piece of your action, or I will have every single god damn police officer come down on you, before you could even say Boo!" While pointing his rifle at him.

"What kind of action, Hunt are you talking about?"

"You know very well James, what I am talking about!", I want 25% of the cocaine that is coming in really soon., or I will make sure the authorities will know all about the barge that will be coming into the South Street, Seaport dock 12."

"Your bluffing!" He replied to his little games.

Jackson Hunt goes over to O' Rourke to slap him across the face with his right hand, while knocking him down causing a red welt to show up on the side of the face.

"Well! Hunt said to him, as he checks his face in the mirror on the side of his double bed.

"Well well!, I will do it, providing that you leave me along for the duration, until after the cocaine is moved into the city.

"There is one other thing, that you need to do O' Rourke."

"What's that?" He asked.

"For now on, you will leave Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle alone.", Do you understand me at all?" While moving away to leave the bedroom, but first he needed to hear his answer on the question.

"Ok!" Was all he said, before he realize that Jackson Hunt was now gone like the wind.

It was at that moment, Congressman James O' Rourke felt like he was up against the wall having to be dealing with the dangerous Jackson Hunt and the C.I.A.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The End Of The Trail

Something had to be done about Jackson Hunt, as O' Rourke walking out of his bedroom, to go downstairs to his main office to call his employees working at dock 12, South Street Seaport.

He was extremely upset, for the fact, he let Hunt have the upper hand on him at this time. As he tries to shrug it off for the moment.

He goes to call his dock manager Erikson, while telling him to make sure the merchandise needs to be moved quickly to another area of the dock.

Erikson having to be in his office at the moment, picks up the phone to answer it, after just checking barge # 3 carrying military equipment for Fort Lee barracks.

"Hello!" He whispers softly into the phone. "Yes sir, I have the information in front of me, since you just called." He replied while looking around for anyone to be outside of his office.

Espicially when Thomas Erikson has been working for O' Rourke and the Seaport for a long time. And doesn't need to lose his job now with two years ago before his retirement.

"I need for you and your men to move the merchandise, as soon as the cocaine arrives." While he muses talking to Erikson on the phone.

/

And in the meantime.

Captain Kate Beckett, along with her detectives were making sure the South Street, Seaport was going to be covered by patrolman at both ends of the dock, once the barge that has the cocaine will be stopped once it arrives.

Beckett had gotten a report from one of her snitches that O' Rourke's cocaine would be arriving in some 18 hours from now.

And she needed to make sure that nothing goes wrong this time around.

However with Jackson Hunt running around loose in New York City, she was just afraid that he just might screw up things for her investigation and for Richard Castle.

She asked the following to come into her office to discuss tactics.

Since it was still very early in the evening, she had Ryan, Esposito, L.T. and two other officers to go over the plan, once she gets the word that it's a go to enter the main dock area.

All of her officers including Ryan and Esposito had changed there clothing along with there vests underneath, since they will be heading out to watch the dock.

However It will be different this time around, everyone will be staying together instead of straying unlike in what happen with two of her detectives having been murdered.

As for Captain Beckett, she will be staying behind this time around, to be going home to the loft, until it's advisable for her to join in on the captured.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The End Of The Trail

Beckett having to be at loft a nervous wreck worried about the case, Castle could see it in her body language unable to relax while laying in bed with him.

Even though having to be laying in in his arms, she decided to get up and call the precinct and find out on whether there has been any type of news.

Sergeant Anderson for the overnight watch, he told her there hasn't been any news from the undercover operation at this time.

"Thank you!", she tells him on the phone. She goes to look at her husband now sitting up in bed.

"If I didn't know you any better, I would think that we both should travel to the South Street, Seaport and just check it out with the guys." He points out struggling to get up from the bed, after getting comfortable the last past hour.

"I think so as well, Rick!" As he realize, it's not the ususal banter between them as husband and wife.

/

While at the Seaport.

Kevin Ryan and Esposito were watching the work that was going on this late at night, since the Seaport has a 24/7 crews to keep the flow of ships and barges coming into the dock.

They could see the dock manager Thomas Erikson giving orders to his crews, having to be moving quickly to clear up the area for the Korean barge to come in with the cocaine.

Since they were taking there time using the binoculars to check out the main action.

L.T. in another section of the dock, was able to keep Ryan and Esposito inform of any changes in the work load.

While in the dock manager's office, Erikson had just walked in after helping a little with the workers to clear Barge # 3 out of the way.

It was at this point, since it was really late. He decided to sleep in his office instead of going home. He already has a number of his clothes in the office closet for night's like these.

It would at least another six hours before the real action starts up.

/

However it was when Kate Beckett and Richard Castle dressed as joggers run into the area, for where Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito would be watching out in there car with there binoculars.

This is when she taps lightly on there front window to scare the hell out of them.

"What's going on?" She tells them, as both Castle and Beckett goes to sit in the back sit to wait it out.

"So far Captain Beckett, nothing is going on at the moment." Ryan reports to both of there passengers.

"However, we suspect something is going to happen sometime soon, since the dock Manager Erikson has not left to go home." Javier replies while taking a sip of his coffee to try and get warmed up, since the temperature has started to drop somewhat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven The End Of The Trail

Finale

Thomas Erikson woke five hours later. He needed to get himself ready for the barge, he had to make sure that nothing goes wrong with the shipment.

It was at this point, he heard someone knock at his door very lightly thinking that it was one of his early crew reporting in to begin there work.

When he goes to open the door, Jackson Hunt fired his silencer at the dock manager, as Erikson fell back into the housing having been shot into his head. While Hunt made sure that no one would find his body under the bed until later while locking the door, along with a note saying that the dock manager would be back some time later.

Hunt knew that his daughter in law was some where undercover, so he had to be quick with trying to get onto the barge to look for the cocaine. It's either finding it or blowing it up, so that know one can have it to really pissed off O' Rourke.

/

Beckett, Castle, Ryan and Esposito decided it was time to get out of the car stretch, and start heading on over to the barge that had just dock.

But first they needed to check with the dock manager Erikson, and ask him a few questions.

However when they walked over, they noticed a note on the door telling them that he would be back later, to really be strange in the first place since he slept inside his office.

It was at this point that all four of the group was feeling that something was not right. They needed to get inside the office to look around and find out what is going on.

Javier Esposito was able to shoot out the lock with his pistol, for which the door came open.

It only took a few minutes for Castle and the rest of the group to find Erikson's body under the bed with a gun shot to his head.

Castle is the first to speak up. "I have a feeling, my father has something to do with the shooting.", It's his trademark!" He tells everybody looking on.

"Let's go everyone to the barge right now!" Beckett tells them running out of the office with her sneakers.

/

Jackson Hunt was ready for them, as he readied the explosive to blow up the barge, as he pulls it , while jumping into the water on the other side when the barge blows. While heading for shore away from the group.

It was at this point the group hearing the explosion before getting to the barge, were able to go for cover behind the containers, as the cocaine goes up into smoke. Along with a great many angry people involved.

/

A Few hours later in New York City. Congressman James O' Rourke was found dead shot to dead from an intruder entering his home. As all of the local newspapers reported, as with the Tv broadcasts all over the dial, and Internet.

Meanwhile in Washington, D.C.

Vice President James Avery while in his office was watching the National news, in regard to Congressman James O' Rourke having been shot in his house, at this point some one walks into his office unannounced.

"It's over for now, James until another time!' He said to the vice President.

"Hunt, just be sure this never happens again!" As Jackson Hunt walks out of the office to head home to meet up with his wife Rita.

The End


End file.
